Obesity affects millions of Americans, and a substantial percentage of these people are morbidly obese, suffering such obesity-related problems as heart disease, vascular disease, and social isolation. An additional number of Americans suffer from various other eating disorders that may result in cachexia (i.e., a general physical wasting and malnutrition) or periods of obesity and/or cachexia. The etiology of obesity is largely unknown. The etiology of some eating disorders is psychological in many patients, but for other patients, is poorly understood.
Patients suffering from morbid obesity and/or other eating disorders have very limited treatment options. For instance, some of these patients may undergo surgery to reduce the effective size of the stomach (“stomach stapling”) and to reduce the length of the nutrient-absorbing small intestine. Such highly invasive surgery Is associated with both acute and chronic complications, including infection, digestive problems, and deficiency in essential nutrients. In extreme cases, patients may require surgical intervention to a put a feeding tube in place. Patients suffering from eating disorders may suffer long-term complications such as osteoporosis. Additional treatment options are needed.